ten_scalykind_racesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mwanza flat-headed rock Agama Lizardfolk
And bless you if you can say all of that correctly. This red and blue agama has another nickname which certain people from a certain company would not take kindly if it was used in this book, not to mention that other company also has predatory people who would not take it kindly, despite that I'm in like Flynn with Stan Lee. That aside, lets get to the real introduction. The Red-and-Blue agama lizardfolk are lizard men who flush red and blue, top and bottom, when aroused strongly with emotion. Whether it is love, hatred, sorrow, stress, or excitement. Thus, it's pretty hard for them to be disguised in any context and in the right setting, their colors can be spectacular. Both male and female flash these colors when excited, so they aren't a race of lizardfolk given to stealth. However, stranger things have had happened. They apparently can get around this daytime stealth disadvantage by crawling up vertical surfaces. Agama Lizardfolk Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian) (total RP) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence: Agama lizardfolk are quick and hale, but lack the drive for intellectual pursuits. * Reptilian Subtype: '''Agamas are humanoids with the Reptilian subtype. * '''Speed: Base speed is 30 ft. * Claws (2 RP): The agama lizardfolk receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage dealt is 2d4 points of damage. * Climber: the agama lizardfolk have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. (2 RP) * Gregarious (1 RP): The agama lizardfolk once successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the member's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. * Quick Reactions (2 RP): The agama lizardfolk receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. * Sprinter (1 RP): The agama lizardfolk gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. * Languages: Agama lizardfolk begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Agama lizardfolk with high Intelligence may speak Elven, Dwarven, Aklo, Undercommon, Terran, Ignan, and Sylvan. Favored Class Options * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist's list to the alchemist's formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the surprise accuracy rage power. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the nimble class feature (maximum +2) or +1/4 to the AC bonus gained when using the gunslinger's dodge deed. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor's spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest-level spell the inquisitor can cast. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin's lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level spell she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Category:Agama Category:Lizardfolk Category:Ten Scalykind Races